english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Don Brown
Donald "Don" Brown (born June 30, 1964 in Vancouver, Canada) is a Canadian actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Beast Wars: Transformers (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *Camp Candy (1989-1990) - Additional Voices *Captain N: The Game Master (1989-1990) - Additional Voices *Double Dragon (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998) - Caesar (ep4), Henchman (ep20), Narrator (ep20) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2003) - Evil Seed *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina's Secret Life (2003) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: King of Cards (2006) - Mino, Professor Joeb, Jamu, Merongni, Principal, Samgakadle, Tent 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lion of Oz (2000) - Pin Cushion *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys (2001) - Toy Taker's Vocal Effects 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Adventures of Mowgli (1996) - Chil 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation (2000) - Red Beard *Asterix: The Secret of the Magic Potion (2019) - Vitalstatistix 'TV Specials' *The Christmas Orange (2002) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (2007) - Kihei Ito *Hamtaro (2002) - Additional Voices *Hikaru no Go (2005-2008) - Fukawa, Kyohei Katagiri, Sensei Kakimoto *Inuyasha (2002-2006) - Jaken *Let's Go Quintuplets (2005) - Additional Voices *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2003-2004) - SharkMan *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2004) - Siegel Clyne *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Additional Voices *Ōban Star-Racers (2006) - Additional Voices *Starship Operators (2005) - Gent Wakana (ep3), Joseph Meyer (ep2) *Tetsujin 28 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *The Story of Saiunkoku (2007-2008) - Secretary Sai *Transformers: Armada (2002) - Cyclonus *Transformers: Energon (2004) - Cyclonus *Trouble Chocolate (2002-2003) - Master *Zoids (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z The Movie: The Tree of Might (1998) - Additional Voices *Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) - Jaken *Inuyasha The Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2005) - Inuyasha's Father, Jaken *Inuyasha The Movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island (2006) - Jaken *Key: The Metal Idol: Exit (2000) - Prince Snake-Eye *Key: The Metal Idol: System (2000) - Prince Snake-Eye *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Empty Battlefield (2005) - Siegel Clyne *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Far-Away Dawn (2005) - Siegel Clyne *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Siegel Clyne *Sinbad: A Flying Princess and a Secret Island (2017) - Mr. Mohsen *Sinbad: Night at High Noon and the Wonder Gate (2017) - Mr. Mohsen 'OVA - Dubbing' *Key: The Metal Idol (2000) - Prince Snake-Eye *Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (2000) - Bishamon *Saber Marionette R (1999) - Farmer (ep2) Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask (2004) - Jaken *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Challia Bull Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (51) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (36) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors